Most modern electronic devices include a power source, components for storing data, components for processing data, components for receiving user input, and components for delivering user output. It is desirable for such electronic devices to have long battery life, powerful processing capabilities, and large amounts of data storage, but at the same time, it is also desirable for electronic devices to maintain small and lightweight form factors. To meet these conflicting demands, it is desirable for the components of these devices to become smaller with better performance.
It is generally desirable for memory components, for example, to store more data in a smaller space with faster read and write operations. Current types of non-volatile memory include electro-mechanical hard drives where read/write heads read and write data from and to a series of rotating disks. Other types of non-volatile memory include solid state memories that use transistors and other devices (e.g., capacitors, floating gate MOSFETs) to store data without any moving parts and with faster read and write access.